


Vampire Goddesses

by cin0327



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cin0327/pseuds/cin0327
Summary: Lisa Manoban is a simple 19 years old college student, At the age of 7, she accidentally encountered a Vampire but she never dared to say any word about it to anyone even with her best friend Kang Seulgi. The Vampire heiress flew to Korea along with her two subordinates;  to find the person that the King was talking about and to bring that person along with the heiress, so the marriage can be happen to the both of them, but one of her subordinate; who can see the future as her power, saw a woman instead of a man, and that woman is Lisa Manoban.What will happen when the person asked by the King for you to marry is a nerd student? And it happen to be a woman? Will the heiress still oblige or disobey the King's order?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. I met a Vampire!

**Author's Note:**

> Jenlisa vampire short story.. want to try other ship because I love all Lisa's ship. :)))

  
**Lisa**

I woke up abruptly in the middle of the night when I heard a loud scream outside, at first I thought maybe I was just mistaken so I was sanctifying, but as the scream continue to grow louder, I quickly got up on my bed and peered out the window.

My eyes almost popped out to its sockets to what I saw, I can feel that my own blood has escaped me while staring at a horrific event.

There was a woman and a man in the middle of the road, the woman is screaming in pain while the man's face is buried on the woman's neck. _A vampire?_ I cried out in my mind. I could see how the woman looked pale as if she was already run out of blood, until the man slowly released her and lay her on the floor, and when I saw him, I realized that my presumption was right.

There's a blood dripping down on the vampire's chin, he slowly wiped it with the back of his palm. I really wanted to go away from window and hide but I felt like my body froze, I couldn't will my body to move out of fear, I could see the man slowly turning to me while there were smirk on his lips.

If I can make my eyes even bigger, I would have done it. I didn't know what to do while looking at him, he's whispering some words but I couldn't understand, and he just staring straight into my eyes. I've been watching vampire movies, I know what he's doing, he's trying to hypnotize me using his eyes. That is the power of vampires right? In addition to their super strength and longevity, they are able to hypnotize normal people.

I don't know where I got the strength to get away from the window and quickly return to my bed, I was about to cover my body with my blanket but a hand stopped me from doing so. And again, for the second time that dawn, my body froze, and I could hardly breathe, I also felt my heart beating frantically as if it was going to burst and wanted to get out of my chest. Even though I am trembling, I still had the courage to look up to see who was in my room.

And I almost faint when I saw the man outside earlier, I mean the vampire, a fucking vampire who sucked and drained the woman's blood, he's staring at me with a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. I don't know if I should cry or pretend that I faint, because I'll die anyway, there is nothing I can do. This is really the end of Lalisa Manoban, I'll die at the hands of an incredible creature, a creature I never thought I would encounter in my whole life.

He started leaning closer to my face and I clenched my eyes the same time I clutch the blanket resting on my lap and my stupid self tilt my head sideways so he can have an access on my neck, it's still the same tho, He will gon' tilt my head to bite my neck, so I did the honour. I could feel the cold breathe on my neck from his mouth.

This is it! I really don't have any choice, I'm gonna die tonight. I'm just hoping that nobody would come up to my room as of this moment. It's better if I'm the only one will found dead than my whole family, but to my dismay, a few minutes have passed until now no teeth have coming down on my skin, I wrinkled my forehead and pulled away myself from him to look at his face, he still had the annoying grin on his lips

"You're taking too long, if you'll continue doing that, I might have a heart attack before you suck my blood.." I said annoyingly and crawled slightly to lean my back against the headboard.

He laughed out loud and stood up. "Who told you that I'm going to suck your blood?" He said between his laughter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"That's what you're supposed to do right?" I asked, making my forehead to furrowed furthermore.

"I actually want to taste your blood hon, but there's something more interesting on you than sucking your blood." He said and heave himself from the bed.

What does he mean by that? Surprisingly, he supposedly draining my blood right now but here is he, having a normal conversation with me and what the actual fuck! I'm actually talking with him casually. My fear I felt earlier that I almost die, suddenly disappeared like a bubble burst by him, even more so, I was irritated because of the long time my head tilted, waiting for him to bite me but he just stayed like that and did nothing.

"What do you mean?" I asked irritated.

"Earlier, I was trying to hypnotize you, but it didn't work, supposedly to normal people like you when you look at vampire's eyes like me, y'all automatically get under hypnotism, but in your case, it didn't affect you even a single bit." He explained and he looked at me closely, as if he's scanning my body and trying to find out what went wrong.

"Is it good?" I asked like an ignorant kid.

"Good? How come that it's good? An ordinary human denied the vampire's hypnotism, it's more like a treat to us.." He paused and look at me with suspicion on his eyes. "Unless you're one of us."

My eyes widened as I heard and rolled out of the bed. "What are you talking about? I'm just a normal person, my dad is a chef and my mom is a housewife, how will am I gonna be a vampire?! " I whispered hardly at him as I paced back and forth.

"Maybe to your ancestors?"

"That's ridiculous! We have no vampire breed!" I still refused and sit down at the end of the bed. "If anything, I wish I was as strong as you are, I wish I had the ability to defend myself!"

"Ok ok, calm down kiddo. I don't know how you deflect the hypnotism but there's more than that." He said and I shot my head's up to look at him. "I can't smell the scent of your blood."

"What?"

"You're really an interesting kid, looked how you were talking to me, aren't you supposed to scream the moment our eyes met? and even now, we are having this casual conversation." He said chuckling as he started to walk closer to the open window, not even knowing how he opened it even though I was sure it was locked inside.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, my daughter is waiting for me."

"You h–have a daughter?" I asked in surprised. If he has a child, does that mean there are other vampires in our area?

"Of course I have and she is the strongest vampire you will ever meet." He said smiling.

"The hell on Earth I would like to meet your daughter!"

"See you soon." He said for the last time and ignored what I had said before he quickly lost in my sight, leaving me dumbfounded in my bed looking out the window.

Is that really true? Am I dreaming? And what does he say? See you soon?! Is he planning to return?! That vampire is crazy!

*******

**Five years later....**

It's been five years and up to this day the vampire I encountered that night didn't return. I'm not complaining tho, I'm even glad he didn't show up again. Also, since that night I didn't hear anything about vampires, unlike before there were those who were seen dead body on the road and a bite on their necks, they say that it's monsters, but nothing can substantiate their imaginations.

Aren't they know that vampires exist in the human world? As long as they see a dead person, they will immediately conclude, monster. They're addicts! If they just knew what I had experienced that night, having a normal conversation with a real vampire, but on the other hand, I wouldn't let them know that I've encountered one of them though.

And who would ever believe a nerd like me?

"C'mon Lis! I'm begging you!” Seulgi pleads on her knees again and tangled on my arm.

"Seul shut up, you're too loud, the librarian will scolds us for what you are doing!” I hissed at her annoyingly and abruptly retract my hand on her which cause her to stumbled on the floor.

"Ouch! Damn it Lisa! "She complained before getting up and stroke me a dagger look before sitting down next to me.

"You know that I can't, I need to take care of my mom, she's sick and alone." I said a bit harshly but in minimal voice because the librarian had been looking at us since the moment Seulgi came in.

Seulgi keeps persuading me to go with her to underground, she wanted to watch the three famous dancers. Three women that up until this day, no one knows who they are, because whenever they will go to that place just to battle in dancing they wear masks, nor they even say their names, just right after they win they suddenly disappear.

I've been to that place a couple of times even though my parents keeps telling me that it's dangerous to be there, I never listened. After all, after the dance battle, some of the dancer couldn't accept defeat. So the tendency, there will be a chaos and sometimes the police even respond because some illegal activities are happening.

Although I told Seulgi several times to stop going to that place, she never listened, especially when she knows that the trio masquerad is there for a new dance battle.

Seulgi was also a dancer, although we were both dancers, but I just stopped when we were in college. Seulgi and I met when I was 8 years old, we just moved into our house now because of my dad's new job as a chef at the Minatozaki house and I still vividly remember how Seulgi and I met.

I went out to throw the garbage that my mom asked me to do because we're cleaning the house since we were just moved in and I happen to saw her dancing on the side of the road, I was really amazed by how good she is in dancing, her movements are really sharp and clean. If I'm not mistaken, she's dancing pamela mela wan, Vhong Navarro's song, a Filipino comedian. Then she saw me staring at her while smiling, she stopped dancing and walked closer to me.

She asked me if I was in love with her because of how good she is in dancing, I didn't expect that she'll asked that and so I laughed out loud and hit her with the plastic trash I was holding, she got angry and punched me in the shoulder. After that we looked into each other's eyes and laughed and that's how we started being friends, she also found out that I was also a dancer so we had more reason to be close, until we finished elementary, we joined dance clubs and compete with every schools in our town, we always win. Heck! We are the best dancer in our town. I just stopped dancing when we were going to college because I needed to prioritize my education so I could help my parents.

Especially when my mom's illness get worse and I had no choice but to find a job so we could buy some medicine, and the fact that Dad's income from his job as a Chef is just enough for our day to day life, we were just in desperate need of money because of Mom's medicine.

"It's just a matter of time, just after the trio dance, we're leaving, too." She still insisted and shakes my arm.

"You know? I really want to break your bone! "I said with an eye roll.

"As if you can, c'mon Lisa, go with me! You're always immersed on your books, what a fucking nerd."

"Fine fine! I'm going now, can you let me go?! "I said and she let go my arm just to hugged me tightly.

"Yes! I knew you can't resist me!" She said excitedly as she hugged me, I keep trying on removing her hand from me that we didn't even notice that the librarian was standing in front of us.

"Can you please get out if you wouldn't mind? You're too noisy, as you can see, you're not the only person inside the Library!" She scolds irritatedly while her arms resting on her waist.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I apologize before picking up my bag and books hastily and heads straight to the exit.

"Annoying old maid nerd librarian." Seulgi hisses and rolled her eyes.

"You know that it's Library but your loud ass can't understand that! Seriously Seul? This the first day of our college life and yet we got scolded?!" I scowled and smacked her head.

"Ouch! If you had agreed to it immediately, we would not have been kicked out, and hello? As what you've said, this is our first day of college life and yet you're in the library?" She said sardonic as she caress her head where I hit her.

"Alright then, It's my fault, happy?" I sarcastically told her and I made my way straight to the university parking lot. "I'll go home first for Mom's medicine." I said while removing the chain attached to my bike and placed the books I was holding in the basket.

"Ok, I'll get my clothes change, just make sure that you'll get out of your house! I'll throw a brick on your windows if you don't come out!" She threatened, I just rolled my eyes before I started trampling on my bike.

We were about to leave the parking lot when a car suddenly passed by in front of me which cause me to suddenly hit the break and lost my balance.

"Ouch! "I wince as I fell on the floor.

Seulgi hurriedly got off her bike and reached out to help me get up. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I assured her then bend down to retrieve my broken glass, it also had a small crack and I flicked my tongue. "Great! Dad just bought it for me!" I looked over the car that stopped not too far away from us and a man came down.

"You fucking nerd! You almost scratch my car!" He yelled at me, I was about to retaliate but Seulgi had spoken first.

"Excuse me? You're the one who almost hit my best friend and you dared to complain? What do you think? You're on the highway and you're driving too fast?!" Seulgi shouted back and she was about to storm towards the man but I quickly stopped her.

"Wow! How dare you to be mad when y'all bunch of weirdos blocking the way!"

"What a fucking dumbass! Do you own the road huh? You're too smug because you have car? asshole! You also having bad breathe when you wake up in the morning so don't be so bumptious!" I giggled softly at what Seulgi said, but I quickly stopped when the guy shoot me a dagger look. "What? Do you think we're afraid of you?!"

"Seul that's enough, we're getting attention." I reprimand while tugging the sleeve of her shirt, because there are some students who are looking at us, it's as if they are watching some action from one of the famous race cars movies.

"What a fucking dumbass!" The guy screamed and walked back in his car, he looked at me with his eyes squinting for a moment before he drove his car away.

"Tsk! I thought he wants some fight but turns out that he's a coward." Seulgi whispered again before turning to face me. "Are you sure you're ok? You were not injured– oh my God! Your eyeglass!"

I scrunched up my nose and sigh. "Unfortunately, Dad just bought it last week, he'll scold me again when he sees this." I said devastated before I hopped on my bike.

"You really should have let me beat that guy and let him paid your broken eyeglass!" She said, still annoyed.

"Nevermind, I'll keep a little bit of my salary from my part time job so I can buy a new one." I said and we both starts pedaling again.

"Don't worry Lis, when I won the dance competition held in our village on Saturday, I'll buy you a new one." I laughed at what she said, but I shook my head in denial.

"Are you crazy? You joined on that so you can buy the cellphone you want and then you'll spend it on others?"

"There's a lot more dance competition that I can join." She said with a shrug.

"Stop it, don't worry about the glass, I can buy it on my own. I'll take care of it." I still insist. "All you have to do is to make sure that you'll win."

"I'll win! Don't you trust me?" She said proudly. "But it would have been better if we both joined that competition."

"Seul.."

"Yes, I know. You don't have time to practice because you have to take care of your mom." She says with a penitent expression, I honestly want to dance and participate in dance competitions like we used to do, but since Mom was sick, I stopped wasted time on other things, and dancing was one of them.

"Sorry." I said weakly and a small smile.

"Crazy why are you saying sorry? you don't even want your mom to get sick, nobody wants it to happen."

"But even so, since mom got sick I was no longer with you in your every battles. I always misses everything, but if you win you always shared your prize with me, sometimes, you're the one buying Mom's medicine, and that makes me wonder. "

She spared me a side glance before looking back in her front with her brows narrowing "What?"

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Damn you!" She shouted so hard that I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "I can feel the thickness of your face until here, and stopped stoling my line!"

"Oh why can't you answer? Maybe you really have a crush on me?" I teased and hasten my trampled to get away from her.

"I'm having goosebumps Lisa, I will never like you, I might even put you on the sack you animal. " My laughter grew even stronger as she laugh with me. I know she wouldn't really like me, because first of all, we both like women, we considered ourselves as a top, so it was really not gonna happen to liked each other. And Seulgi and I, we're like sisters, we even almost adopt her because she was always in our house anyway.

When we got home we both parted our way separately, we just decided that she would be waiting in the corner of our street so her mom wouldn't see her going out again. For sure she'll go out again without telling her mom. What a crazy girl.

When I got inside the house I hurriedly pad to the yard to visit my Mom, because she was always there to get some fresh air. We have a lot of plants and trees in the yard, Dad and I planted that for Mom, she has Acute Myeloid Leukemia, it's a rare kind of cancer. We only found out two years ago, the doctor says it's hereditary disease, but that's really rare case, so when we found out that Mommy was sick, our world fell apart and crashed, we were so devastated that time, so I was forced to stop from dancing and find a job so that I could help my dad. It would be hard for us to rely on my dad and my dancing.

"Mom?" I called softly as I approached her.

She looked up at me and her broad smile immediately rose. "You're home, do you want me to get you a snack?"

"Thanks mom but I'm not hungry. Have you taken your medicine?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Later, it's still not time for my med, why are you so early? Don't you have a job? "

"It's my day off, and Seulgi invited me out." I replied as I fixed the pillow behind her and I carefully leaned her over.

She looked up and smiled even more when she heard what I had say. "Is that a dance competition?" She asked.

"No mom." I said softly and I avoided her gaze when I saw her frowned. My mom was really my number 1 fan when I was dancing, she also encouraged me to participate in dance competitions, so every time she knew I was leaving and it's not about work or school, she'll immediately asks if Seulgi and I have joined a dance competition, just like today.

"Lisa, what did I tell you? Just keep dancing, wouldn't it be you and Seulgi's dream is to be recognized worldwide as famous dancers?"

I took a deep breath and reached for her hands and held her in my arms. "Mom, I already told you, taking care of you is more important because you are the most important thing in my life." I said softly as I looked straight into her eyes.

"I know how important it is for you to dance and I don't want my illness to cause you to throw away your dream."

"Mom, I didn't throw it away, that's still my dream, but I need to take care of you first before anything else." I told her pouting.

She cupped my face and looked me in the eye. "Lisa listen to me and make a promise." I shook my head even if she haven't say anything. Because I know that I don't like what she was about to say. "Aish, listen to me first! "

"Mom, we are always like this, you won't gonna die because you'll be fine, don't even think about the money because it's easy to earn! What you need to think is those thing will happen when you get better, I can go back at dancing while you're supporting me in every fight as you used to do! That's what you have to say! Not those– ouch!" I cried as I held my head when Mom hit me.

"You said too much that you didn't even let me speak first!" She said angrily and smacked my head again.

"It hurts!” I complained as I stood up.

"You're too annoying! That's what I was going to say but you didn't let me! I know that I'm saying that over and over again, but I'm not going to say it again!"

"Oh oh, calm down, aren't you sick?" I said jokingly, Mom had given up on me and was about to hit me again and I had to retreat so she couldn't reach me.

"Just get going, just be careful and don't stay out too late if you don't want your Dad to chastise you!"

"Alright, that's just a moment. We'll be home soon, just don't forget your medicine, okay? You're old enough, you know what you need to do." I instructed and quickly kissed her on the forehead and walked away before she could pinch me on my side. "Love you mom!" I yelled as I entered the house.

I quickly changed my outfit and I wore a black hoodie and ripped jeans partnered with white sneakers, I also wear a contact lens so I don't need to wear glasses, I'm not going there with my nerdy look for fuck sake. If I did, I will probably get bullied.

"I'm leaving mom, I'll be right back. " I shouted as I came down from my room.

"Ok, just please be careful."

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted back and stepped out the door and shut it, I took my bike that we only use when we go underground and I drove to the corner of our street where Seulgi and I decided to meet, while approaching on the meet up place, I could see Seulgi standing on the sidewalk next to her bike. She was also wearing her favorite hoodie and ripped jeans and her black Vans. "Let's go?" I asked as I stopped in front of her.

She lifted her eyes from her shoes and smiled. "Let's go."

________


	2. The Anonymous Trio

**Lisa**

"Let's go." Seulgi said excitedly and she hopped on her bike.

"Just make sure that we will go home early, I'm not allowed to stay out too late, Dad knows that it's my rest day and he might wonder why I came home late."

"Fine fine, after the trio's fight, we'll go home immediately." She said irritably before looking on her right side, left and behind us. "Clear." She told me, I nod at her before taking turn in one dark alley, I flicked on my mini flashlight that attached in my bike. When we arrived at the end, I turned left again in a much darker alley than the previous one.

In the end of the dark alley, we can see a lot of lights coming from differents car parked in front of the small house. We stopped and hopped off of our bike and we pushed it through the bike's parking space. We made sure that it's securely lock before making our way in the small house.

At first you would think this is just a normal small house, but it has a door leading to the bottom where various illegal activities take place, example of the dance battle being played at the moment, big money is betting on every fight and there are even different types of drugs, so it's really no surprise that the place sometimes being raid by the police, but it's just amazing sometimes, we never find out that the owner of this place was caught, nor did anyone know him.

Only when the police enter, they make sure they arrest all those involved in the illegal activities, but if you're just an audience, the cops will ignore you, but even though you're just an audience, it doesn't mean you're safe, because sometimes, there's a bunch of asshole who will act like you are one of them, sometimes they would be point a finger and say that you are a pusher or a buyer of drugs or anything else that is belong in illegal.

"It's packed." I shouted close to Seulgi's ear because of the loud music coming from speakers all over the place.

"Of course! It's trio's impact! " She shouted back with a smile plastering on her lips and she pulled me closer to her. "Let's go upstairs so we can watch it clearly."

"Can we still go there? There's excessive crowd upstairs!"

"We can! Byulie messaged me that she's already upstairs!" I nodded to her in response because I got tired of shouting, my throat is hurting too, It's too noisy, if you ain't shouting, you won't understand what they were saying. "There she is!" Seulgi pointed at Byulie and the latter waved at us.

"Yow Lisa! Long time no see!" She greeted us as we approached her and embraced me.

"I just had my free time." I replied, thankfully I don't need to shout as Byulie lowered the volume of the music when she sees us. She was the DJ in the area, we met her in a dance competition, she was also the one who told us about this place.

"I know why you are here." She smiled meaningfully as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"What else, this dumbass wants to see those trio." I said and wrapped my arm on Seulgi.

"Will I miss this opportunity? it's one of those rare moments and it's worth watching. "

Byulie and I exchanged glances and laughed. "A little reminder ok? We can just only admire them." Byulie said and patted Seulgi's shoulder before turning inside the DJ booth. "It's starting, enjoy Seul!"

"Of course!" Seulgi replied, and I shook my head as I bend my body and rest my elbow to the corridor while staring at the square ring below, where the dance battle will be held. Once again the music grew louder with the loud cheered of people as seven men emerged from a door and climbed up into the ring. Seriously, I'm almost become deaf because of the noise, thanks God, I'm used to that kind of loud music. "The trio will beat them easily." Seulgi shouted in my ear.

I looked at the seven men talking on the side of the ring, apparently they were also known because of the loud noise they had when they came out. "They look good too, they're famous." I said.

Seulgi looked at me before laughing which caused my forehead to crumpled. "Brad, you obviously haven't seen the trio masquerade how to dance." She said while shaking her head. To be honest, I never did, nor did I even see them, the day they joined the fight, it was the day I stopped dancing and I stopped going here, so I've never really seen them. "Holy fucking shit! Look Lisa!" Seulgi screamed and point at the three women who came out from the other door, with a louder cheered than the previous group. "Fuck! They are really so hot!"

"You're gay ass screaming Seulgi!" I teased and hit her shoulder lightly.

"Look at that! Just their body alone are already a dish! "

"Hey! since when you became a pervert?! Stop it, they might hear you!" I chastised her, she looked at me in ludicrously at what she had heard from me. After all, it was so strange that they could hear us because of the music here and the loud applause of the audience. I laughed softly and shifts my eyes to looked back at the three women climbing inside the ring.

In fact, Seulgi telling me the truth, they are very hot, they are wearing black crop top and black shorts short. They are also wearing masks that you can only see their eyes. They are so mysterious, according to Seulgi's story, from day to day, created by God and without failing. No one knows the trio, just one day, they suddenly appear and beat every good dancer here in the underground, even the other dancer quit in dancing because they can't accept that a three mysterious women beat them.

There were others who can't accept the loat and they planned to wait for the three women outside so they can take their revenge but no one will able to ever see them after the fight, they don't know where they are, but there is only one entrance and exit to this place. It's still a big mystery up to this day that once they won the battle, they'll be gone with the prize without any trace. Seulgi had asked that to Byulie, but even she, didn't know.

As I stared at the three girls, one of them suddenly raised his eyes and looked at our spot. "Damn Lis, one pf the trio is looking at us!" Seulgi shouted as she shook my shoulder abruptly.

It was as if I was nailed on my spot as I looked at her, I'm sure and I can't go wrong, she's staring at me, straight in my eyes. I felt strange in those stares, her eyes seemed to absorb my strength, as if everyone around us was gone, as well as Seulgi that I know is just standing beside me and talking to me but I can't hear her anymore, all of a sudden I felt my knees weaken and I sweat a lot.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, thankfully she grabbed by the shoulder of her one companion and whispered to her ear, causing her to tear her gaze away from me.

"Hey! Are you okay?! Why are you so pale?" Seulgi worriedly asked me and touched my face. It seems to snap me and blink my eyes rapidly.

"I-i'm fine." I assure her and trying to adjust my breathing because I feel like the every wisp of the wind knocked out from my lung.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to go home?"

I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I just felt hungry, because you ate my sandwich earlier. " I tell her jokingly so that she will stop worrying.

"There are stalls on the bottom, do you want me to buy something? And may I remind you? You willingly gave it to me and now you're blaming me?"

"Dumbass! I don't, I'll buy by my own. I also need water." She nods at me as she laughed and I went down to buy some water, all of a sudden, I got thirsty and felt my throat became dry after I was got stared by one of the trio.

As soon as I paid for the water I opened it and drank it as I returned my gaze into the ring, but I nearly spilled the water on the person who passed by me when I noticed that she was looking at me again, but this time they were three looking at me, the two were talking at the back, one is tall and blonde, while the other one had her hair in crimson and she's the smallest amongst them, while the other one in front of them, who was looking at me earlier, her hair was jet black and she had big boobs unlike the other two.

 _Yeah, I'm not wholesome either_ _._

I immediately looked away and rushed back to my place earlier. When I got to Seulgi she was talking to a guy so my forehead wrinkled, I never thought that Seulgi also has known people here besides Byulie.

"Oh she's here." Seulgi said when she noticed me approaching them. "Lis, this is Mino, my classmate."

I just nodded my head in greeting, as I was not accustomed in talking to anyone other than Seulgi, Byulie and Minatozaki. "You seem familiar, have we met before?" He asked as he stared at my face.

"You probably know her, she's my best friend." Seulgi chime in and she wrapped her arm on my shoulder.

"You're that Nerd?!" He exclaims.

"Wow, Mino, aren't you up for it to be heard for everyone?" Seulgi sarcastically asked and smacked Mino's head.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize her earlier. Wow! I didn't expect that you were hiding a beauty behind those glasses. " I laughed at Mino's words but didn't answer because Seulgi hit him right away.

"Stop hitting on my best friend! She likes women so now, just stop thinking that you have a chance at her. "

"I didn't say anything?" Mino defended himself as he scratched his nape.

We didn't respond again and shifts our gaze below when the MC announced that the fight would start. The two groups are already stand in the middle as the MC telling them the rule,but this battle is actually NO RULES! It's a freestyle dance battle, all you just have to do is show your moves and let the audience decides who will win.

"This is interesting, let's see how the trio would protect their crown." Mino said aloud causing us to looked at him.

"What are you saying? Of course they will." Seulgi said with certainty.

"Nah.. Have you seen those 7 dude danced?" Seulgi shook her head in response, and I turned my eyes to look at the seven guys. "They were the champions in World Dance 2019."

I snapped my head at him when I heard what he said. "For real?" I asked in disbelief and he nods at me.

"Wow." The only word that came out from us and we both looked down again.

Seulgi and I dream of joining the World Dance competition, it is one of the big tournaments where you will find the best dancers in the world, and if you are became the champion, you can be recognized from all over the world.

"Now I am doubting if my girls would beat those dudes." Seulgi said and felt discouraged by what she has learned.

We saw that the MC move on the side, the two groups settled down again in both end of the ring and the 7 guys were leading the dance battle. The girl in the middle looked up to us. It's as if she was telling us to 'watch-us-beat-these-guys' look. The three of us exchanged glances at each other as if we were in a panic. But we returned our gaze down when the first group started dancing..

God! they are really good, their moves are synchronized, their body's flip flops are really impressive, until one of them moved in front and did a free style dance, mocking the girls with nasty moves, but the trio seems not affected and they just stood there and stand in triangular position.

After a few minutes, it's the trio's turn to dance, the music changed and people shouted. I was amazed at what I saw, no wonder they are the reigning champion in underground. Their moves are all on points, the sharpness and at the same time the swag are all in their movements. I've never seen such a good dancer like them, they all got the moves!

"Damn it! I was blown away by their moves!" Seulgi screamed at me, I couldn't even look at her because I couldn't take my eyes off the three dancing girls, as if I had tear my gaze away from them I would regret that I had missed steps.

After that, it's the men turned again and the scene became that way, they will dance alternately, the audience are wilding, and when the man did his break dance, the audience became more wild.

"Yah! don't touch her!" Seulgi shouted when the man did a 360 flip and after that, he pulled the girl to her waist and pinned it to his body.

I felt annoyed at what that guy did, I clenched my fists and bites my lips hardly as I looked down at them, but to my surprise, the girl raised her head and looked at me. "Why are you letting that beast to touch you?!" I said lividly, it's as if I am telling that directly at her.

"You're right– oops!" Seulgi's words were interrupted when the woman suddenly pushed the guy, when the latter planned to remove her mask and he stumbled on the floor, then the girl looked up again. "Ok, what the fuck is going on? Why do I feel like she's been looking at us since earlier?" Seulgi asked frustratingly.

I noticed that too, the more I proved that when I went down to buy water, theeir eyed just kept following me. Then the girl is looking at us right now.

The man didn't immediately stand when he was pushed and the people cheered, the other man rushed in, but the bouncers quickly stopped them and stood in the middle before they could reach the trio. I saw the tall blonde held her on her shoulder and whispered something, she nodded before glancing at me again. I can't see what's behind that mask, but I know and I'm sure she's smiling because of how her eyes turn into a crescent.

Due to the chaos the fight was halted and it was decided to ask the audience who won the match tonight. The men's group was first pointed, there's a loud scream that you will thought the whole place would get would ruin, and you can notice the smirk on the seven guys as they gazed at the trio.

They waited for scream to be stopped before the other group pointed out, I immediately covered my ears when the cheered are much louder than the previous one, loud roar of the audience made the underground vibrate, the ground I am stepping is also trembling, and those two next to me were also screaming that their nerves were about to popped.

Eventually the trio masquerade was still declared champion. The money prize in a bag was given to them, the smallest took the bag before starts descending, but just before they can fully get down, they turned around again and waved their hands at me.

"What the actual fuck?" They both exclaims and the two of them whipped their heads at me at the same time.

"Wow idol! The trio waved at you?!" Mino said on disbelief.

"Maybe not, maybe they're waving at their fans." I said as I still followed with gaze the trio. "And would you stop from assuming? People doesn't seem like, look at the way they look at us." I rebuke them because I can feel the dislike gaze they are being thrown at me.

"Siraulo ka ba? They never interacted! Just now! Just in now and in our spot?!" Seulgi said and grabbed my face, which cause me to lose my sight on the three women. "I should have bring you with me every time they have a fight! You're so lucky Lisa!" She added and hugged me tightly.

I felt like someone is looking at me so I turned back my eyes at the trio, I was almost got choked when I noticed the deathly glares the woman shooting at me and I immediately pushed Seulgi who was shocked at what I had done and followed what I was looking at. It was then that the the woman who were staring at me got pulled up and they entered the door from where they had gone before.

 _What's that_ _?_ I asked myself in my thought before we decided to go down, we bid our goodbye to Byulie before finally going down, we have some compatriots coming out from underground, maybe, just like us, they were here just to watch the trio and then when the fight was over they would go home.

"Seriously, the fight is pretty good, if only that guy wasn't touched the girl, for sure things are going to get better." Mino said after we stepped outside the small house.

"I want to break that guy's finger, how dare him to touch my baby!" Seulgi said angrily as we walked to where our bike was parked.

"That's just unavoidable." I said while removing the chain on my bike.

My forehead twitched when I felt like someone is looking at me again, I wander my eyes around and noticed in a dark part of the parking lot, there are three people standing there and facing me. I couldn't see their faces because they were standing at the place where it's too dark and the only part of their body was visible, is their feet.

"You're all right Lis?" Seulgi asked and grabbed me by the shoulder so I looked at her.

"A-as if someone is looking at me." I said worriedly and looked at three people again but they were no longer there. "I might be just tired, let's go home. Daddy is coming home. "I said while shrugging off the thought of those three people.

She just nodded and we both climbed aboard on our bike and bid our goodbye to Mino, he had a car so we left first. As we made our way back home, it still felt like there were still someone looking at me but I didn't pay attention to it and didn't even tell Seulgi so she don't have to get worried about it.

When we got home I just felt like I had lost the feeling of someone is following us.. "Mom! I'm home!" I shouted loudly and quickly climbed into my room and change my clothes, exactly I shut the door behind me, I heard the door open from the main door, I was lucky that I was ahead of Dad.

When I got dressed, I went out of the room and saw my Dad sitting on the couch as he leaned his head on his back and put his arms around his head. "Dad, you okay?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

He opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm fine but a little tired. There was a visitor coming to the Minatozaki tonight so I cooked a lot."

"Who?" I asked. I went to our kitchen to get him some coffee, I can still see him even when I'm in the kitchen because it's open.

"Ma'am Sana's friends, unfortunately I didn't see them because it was time for me to leave before they arrived."

"Where are they from?" I asked again and handed him the coffee.

"I don't know, I didn't had the chance to ask because I'm too busy in cooking." He answered before taking a sip on the coffee I gave him. "Oh by the way, Sana is going to attend at your university for this year, and she told me that she's excited to be with you and Seulgi."

"Really? That's good, we will meet another acquaintances in the university."

Sana was one of my two friends, she was also the only child of the Minatozaki where my Dad is their head chef. We met when she was celebrating her birthday and Dad tagged me along, I also took Seulgi with me and we met her there and became friends.

Sana is kind, she's down to Earth and she prefers to be friends with like us who are just ordinary people compared to those rich people like her. But when we were in high school her family sent her to Korea to continue her studies, she just came back and now that we are in the same University, Seulgi will be glad if she find out.

"Aren't you going to sleep? It's late and you need to wake up early tomorrow." Dad said before he got up from the couch with his coffee in his hands.

"Alright then, I'll go ahead." I bid, I kissed him first on the cheek before running upstairs and entered inside my bedroom, I slowly closed my bedroom door because Mom might wake up in her sleep, and it seems that she was already deep asleep because she didn't answered me when I announced that I came home. I was about to lay my body in bed but I got startled when I heard a loud crash on the floor and daddy's loud cry from their bedroom.

"Lisa! Your mom!"

________


	3. The reason why she stopped her!

  
**Jennie**

"So she's the one huh?" Sana asked me grinning while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, she's the one I saw in my vision." Rosé's happily reply while a clapping her hands.

"But she's a woman, are you sure she's the one?" Jisoo asked, still unable to believe Rosé's insistence.

"Are you doubting my skill Kim Jisoo?!"

"N-no babe, I'm just saying that she's actually a woman, not to mention, Jennie is a fucking straight, how can she marry a woman?"

"Don't worry, as far as I remember, Lisa likes girls." Sana said with a shrug.

"It's good for her, but how about Jennie? Do you think Jennie will let the King to marry her with a woman?"

"What the hell Jisoo? Do you also think that the King hadn't thought about it first before sending us here?" Rosé answered with little annoyance bon her girlfriend. "If you are really against on this plan, you can directly ask the King to stop whatever sorcery he's trying to do." She added as she stood up on her seat.

"Wh-what? Do you want me to die?" Jisoo asked panicking and tugged Rosé's sleeve to pulled her back. "I'm not against, it's just that I'm worried about our friend." She said and looked at me.

"Wow, just wow, I thought you girls and forgot that I am actually here in this table." I said sarcastically as I uncrossed my arms.

"Sorry." The three of them apologize sheepishly.

"Don't jump into conclusion Rosé, we're not really sure if she's the one, you might forget about it, your premonition weren't that clear as 20/20 vision so we aren't really sure if that nerd is the one that my father is talking about." I said and shut my eyes off, pressing my fingers on my temple because of having a little headache.

"Aish, how many times do I have to repeat myself just for you to believe me that I'm sure as hell that the person I saw in my vision is the one we saw in underground." Rosé said frustratingly.

"And you're saying that the person in underground and that nerd are the same person?" Jisoo asked in disbelief, Sana laughed softly as if she was tickled so we looked at her. "What's funny Minazotaki?"

"Girls, she just wear glasses and you can't recognize her?Contact lenses exist for a reason, you wear it too and if I'm not mistaken, Lisa wore them whenever she's out of school."

"How'd you know her that much?" I asked.

"I'm a normal human before remember? And just like what I've said earlier, those two are my childhood friend." She said while giggling.

Right, Sana is a normal human, before Dad saved her ass from dying in a car accident that happens in Korea 2 years ago. The King wants her to lived like the way she used to be, even if Sana insist that she belongs to the vampires kingdom, my Dad refused too and ordered Sana to go home, but he reminds Sana not to tell a word about her, being a vampire.

After another two years, The King asked me to find my husband here and she asked Sana to help us to have a place to stay and she asked my two stupid best friend to come with me, Jisoo and Rosé.

They have their own ability that's why the King sends me with them. Jisoo's power is she's fast, as in fast like a lighting, she's the fastest vampire in our kingdom. Rosé's power is she can see the future, not that clear but still, she knows what will happen in the near future, Sana's power after becoming a vampire is she can smell everything, she's our tracker.

And me? I'm the strongest vampire and I'm the King's heiress. I moved fast, smell any scents, can hear everyone thought and I can charm everyone even my own species except the King, I can get everything I want but not this time. Fuck! Not this time!

When the King talked to me about this person that he wants me to marry, I couldn't do anything but to obey him because my charms work with him, why? Because he's my Dad and I got the charm powers on him so he knows how to deflect it.

He never told me that the person he wants for me is a fucking woman, and a nerd? Really? She's the least I expect from the person I've imagine! I already saw her that night when Rosé told me that the person she saw in her vision were inside the underground but I didn't believe her, I admit that I can't keep my eyes off of her that night, especially when I heard them talking about us. I even got frustrated because they doubted our dancing ability because of those seven boys? Those stupid human! They should've thank me coz' I don't usually suck blood from anyone, especially if they're not my type.

"But girls, don't you notice something on that Lisa and her friend?" Jisoo asked, causing me to snapped out from my dazed.

"Yeah right. They seemed to be in a relationship." Rosé said and Sana suddenly laughed out loud. "You laughed a lot, are you on drugs?"

"Amongst us, you can see the future, but you have the gut to say those presumption?"

"That's all I noticed, especially when Seulgi held Lisa's hand." Rosé reasoned while pouting.

"Nah, they don't have that romantic relationship, they're best of friends and Seulgi just helping Lisa to relax for having anxiety attack after the professor called her name." Sana explained. "And what is Jisoo talking about is Lisa's smell."

"That's right, babe. Her blood scent, haven't you noticed? It's as if she's preventing her own smell to linger, and with that Seulgi, I can smell something on her." Jisoo pointed out and Rosé look at her confusedly.

"I didn't know? Or maybe I just didn't notice."

"Yeah, to be honest, that's why I'm having this little headache, I can't smell her blood, I can't even put her under my hypnotism." I admits and Sana quickly patted my head and the headache vanished just like that, I forgot that Sana can heal when she pat you at your head. "Thank you." I mumbles, she nods and smiles at me before continuing to dig her food.

"So now what? What are we gon' do with that Lisa girl?" Jisoo asked when no one dared to speak again.

"Let's just stay here for a meantime to make sure she's the one." I said and they all nod their heads in agreement.

After we had eaten, we returned to our room for the last two subjects. When we got to the room, Lisa and Seulgi were already there, Sana greeted them first and talked briefly until our professor arrived, All afternoon, I was just staring at Lisa and I didn't even take my eyes off her, I noticed her uneasiness on her seat so I couldn't stop lifting the edge of my lip to formed my smirk.

She can really feel the gaze im giving to her, I thought she was just so mischievous that she had to moved around in her chair. Until the whole class was over, I was still looking at her, nor did I ever listen to our professors, as if I give a fuck about it, I'm living for almost hundred years and I already know all of the things they spouting from the back of my palm.

"Jen let's go." Rosé said and she made sure first that there weren't any remaining students in the classroom. We all stood up from our seat and within a second we are already in Minatozaki's. We are vampires, walking is not our thing.

"Why don't we buy a car next time? It's getting boring when we come to school and head home straight." Sana commented when we all stepped inside their house.

"That's a great idea! I want to experience driving an actual car!" Jisoo beams and clings to her girlfriend's arm. "I want to drive for you Rosé."

Rosé looked down at her and creased her brows. "The last time you drove is you accidentally hit some shit at the road and you sucked their bloods when they started cussing you out."

We laughed when we remembered what happened one year ago. Jisoo borrowed one of the King's car and she accidentally bumped another car and when those human cussed the hell out of her, she fumes in anger and starts sucking their blood, she was eventually punished, she accepted one hundred whipped on her back.

"Don't remind me about that, the pain almost killed me, I almost died that time and all you did was to cry for a whole week." Jisoo snorts and crossed her arms.

"Who wouldn't? My girlfriend is having a punishment while I'm eating good food."

"That is why I'm mad, you still have the appetite to eat in front of me while I'm facing that punishment."

"That's enough, let's have snack." Sana chants and she goes inside their kitchen first. "Hi Uncle!" She greeted their chef.

He looked on our way and smiled. "You're home, wait, I'll prepare you a snack."

"Thank you, by the way Uncle, these are my friends, Jennie,Jisoo and Rosé." Sana introduced us, we shook his hands for a respect, even though we are spoiled brats we still know how to respect old people, although we're much older than him because we're vampires and lived hundred years.

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm Marco Manoban, the Minatozaki's chef, please just wait for a while as I prepare for the food." He said before returning to the kitchen.

"Manoban?" I asked as I heard his last name familiar.

"Yes, he's Lisa's Dad." Sana said and walked out of the kitchen and sat on a long couch in the living room.

"I can smell his blood, he's a normal human, why her daughter is not?" Jisoo asked as she sat down.

"She's right, maybe Lisa's mom is one of our kind?" Rosé asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I came back, I heard that she's sick." Sana answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"After all, the King wouldn't have chosen Lisa if she were not like us." Rosé's said which made me frowns again.

"Even if we can't smell her, that doesn't mean she's the one Rosé, she's a woman, and there's no way in hell I will marry a woman." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Jen, disobey the King and we'll see what will happen to you." She said mockingly.

I groans and pulled my hair frustratingly. Actually, I would be glad to obey the King, which is my Dad, but marrying a woman? Is he seriously fucking kidding me? I'm a fucking straight and never in my life would want to marry a woman and worst is she's a nerd, with anxiety and she moves a lot on her seat! Well, that's partly my fault, but still, she's a she, a woman, a girl with doe eyes and plump lips and has a good body proportion for a nerd! Wait– did I just praised her? Oh my God! That ain't it!

"Ok Jen, do you happen forgot that we can hear your thought? Uhm.." I snapped my head at Sana and looked at her confusedly. She motions her fingers around them and point herself at the end. "We are vampires." She said, smiling hesitantly.

"Urgh fuck this shit! I don't know what I'm gonna do!" I said as I sulk even more on the couch and lean my head on the headrest.

"You know what Jen? I have a good suggestion." We all looked at Jisoo and raised our brows accusingly. "Ok, nevermind. I don't have any suggestion." She said defeated and crossed her arms abruptly.

"Why don't you find a boyfriend, I mean, a real boyfriend. A vampire, like us and introduce him to the King."

"What makes you think that it's a good idea Chaeng?" I asked and lean back my head on the couch.

"Who knows? If the King finds out that you have a boyfriend, he'll stop us to look for _the one._ " She said with a shrug and I quickly looked at her, the smile break out and I snap my finger.

"You're right Chaeng! Oh my God, that is one of a hell good idea!"

"You stole it from me aren't you?" Jisoo asked on her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Chaeyoung admits and laugh obnoxiously. Tsk! Perks of a vampire who can see premonitions. "Anyway, so what are we going to do with the one?"

"Stop calling her like that, she have a name and it's Lisa." Sana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so what are we going to do with Lisa? Happy?"

"Yeah, very." Sana answered sarcastically before heaving herself from the couch. "I'm going to their house to visit her mom and to see what can I help."

"Wait! You mean you're planning to heal Lisa's mom? Isn't it prohibited to our rules? She's not a vampire, you'll be punish if you did that!" Jisoo reminds panicky and grabbed Sana's hand just before she can take one step.

"Then I'll face it, Lisa is one of my childhood friend Chu, I don't want to see her suffering if her mom will die."

"But how about you?" I asked worriedly.

"If the King will know what I did, I'll face the punishment and after that, I will going to stay here."

"Are you fucking serious now, Minatozaki?!" Chaeyoung asked loudly with her high pitch voice.

"Yeah, and besides, the King told me to live like I used to be, so yeah. I'm back and I want to stay here."

"But you're family is in Japan Sana.."

"My Dad, yes. He's in Japan but my mom stays here alone unlike my Dad. Momo is with him." She says bitterly as her sister's name came out from her own mouth.

I looked at the two and we all nod our heads simultaneously, it's as if we understand what she's trying to say even without us, asking for her real reason why she wants to stay here.

"We're coming with you."

"To Manoban's?" She asked and we all nod again. "Ok then, let's eat first." She said and made her way to the kitchen and we all followed her.

–

After we eat the tasteful snack, we head straight to Manoban's house. It's a two story house, enough for three person and with a wide backyard with full of plants and trees, there's a bench in the middle with roof and an old lady in her fifties but she looks more older because of her illness, is sitting underneath.

"Hi Mrs. Manoban!" Sana greets cheerfully, making the old lady to get startled and whipped her head at us.

"Sana? Is that you?" She asked while trying to recognize Sana's face, walking at her enthusiastically.

"Yep! The one and only!"

"Oh dear! Come here, give your old lady a hug!" She orders and spread her arms and Sana obliges right away, engulfing Mrs. Manoban into a tightest hug. "When did you came?"

"Last week, sorry if it takes a week before I came here."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about that. Did Lisa and Seulgi knows that you're already here?" Mrs. Manoban asked after they both pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, we are actually going in a same class."

"Why are they not telling me that? Tsk! That kids!" The old lady hisses before looking behind Sana and looked at us. "Who are these beautiful young ladies?"

"Oh uhm, they are my friends, they also attending the same class with Lisa and Seulgi." Sana said and signalled us to go near them. "This is Jisoo, Chaeyoung and Jennie, girls. This is Lisa's mom, aunt Chitthip."

"Hello ma'am, nice to meet you." We greets and shook her hand one by one.

"She's a human." Sana whispers not directly on us but we can still hear her because for the hundredth times I'm gonna say this. We are vampires. "Where's Lisa anyway?"

"Oh, haven't she told you that she's working a part time job in a café along Hongdae?"

"Oh really? She never told me." Sana said in surprised.

"She must be very busy and she just forget to mention it, anyway. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks Auntie, we already ate at home. I came here to checked you because I heard that you're sick?"

The spark on the old lady's eyes vanished upon hearing Sana's question but she still forced herself to flashed her genuine smile. "Yeah, I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

What the hell? That was one of a rare case of cancer! How did she get that?!

Sana looked at me with her pleading eyes, it's as if she's asking for a permission to do her really plan why she came here. I nod my head reluctantly and she smiled at me before lifting her hand and was about to pat Mrs.Manoban's head but Chaeyoung grabbed her hand.

"Wait Sana."

"What now Chaeng?"

"Don't do it, I s-saw on my v-vision that she's not going to heal but she'll get worst instead if you did that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No! Please d-don't!"

"Just listen to her Sana." Jisoo chime in and tapped Sana's shoulder.

"What's going on girls? Why are you talking only with your eyes?" We all snapped when Mrs. Manoban asked us. We almost forgot that she can see us looking to each other, she might finds it weirdly but for a vampires like us, it's normal for us to talk with only our thoughts.

"Oh, uhm. Don't mind–."

"You didn't saw anything." I mumbles as I stared on her eyes and she slowly nods her head. "Let's go, we'll be back next time." I said and we all vanished with a split second and went back to Minatozaki's.

"Jen! Did you just put her under hypnotism?!" Sana asked in disbelief when we all sat down on the couch.

"I have no other choice ok? She saw us like that, why don't we try to have a normal conversation like normal human so they wouldn't notice that we're vampires!" I said frustratingly as I huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Rosé started it!"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to voice it out so she will hear us?"

"Why did you stop me in the first place?" Sana asked again even if Rosé already told her the reason earlier.

"I told you, it's not safe." Chaeyoung answered but I can see the hesitant behind her almonds orbs.

"Roseann.." I called with warning tone and she sigh in defeated and her shoulder slumps down.

"Ok, I'm going to tell the truth. Lisa and her squad, they'll about to fight underground just for the sake of her mom, and if you tried to heal her then..." She trails off before looking at me sheepishly. "Then the sweet moment of these two won't happen between them in underground." She finishes and I open my eyes widely and looked at her ludicrously.

"Park Chaeyoung!"

"I know Jen, I know. It's just that, I want to see it clearly with my own eyes not just a blurry vision." She said defensively.

I clenched my eyes and ran my fingers on my hair frustratingly before sighing exasperatedly. "Ok fine! I'm going to let that happen, but only because I want you to feel happy then after that, Sana will going to heal Lisa's mom. Okay?!"

"Yay! Thank you Jen!" Chaeyoung beams and engulfed me into a hug. I looked at Jisoo but she just shrugged her shoulders and chuckled on her girlfriend's crazy antics.  
  
  
  


________


	4. Our first battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it takes too long, one of my friend died and I became devastated. Hope y’all understand. Thank you. :(

**Lisa**

"Do you think you can make it?"

"Yes Seul, after my shift." I answered as I hand her her coffee and stood beside her, putting my hands inside the pocket of my brown apron. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you're already working with the steps? And you even ordered a coffee?"

"Just wanna make sure that you will go to studio." She said with a shrugs and sip on her coffee cup, I noticed her eyes looking behind me and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see my boss, Irene. Walking out from her office to ask for a coffee for her own.

Maybe she felt that someone is looking at her and she quickly wander her eyes which made me to immediately turned my face to look back at Seulgi. The smile creeps on my lips and raised my left eyebrow when Seulgi shifted her gaze back at me.

"Stop using me just to see my boss challenge; failed." I said giggling and shook my head before walking back behind the counter.

"Bitch I'm not!" Seulgi shouted making all the customer to look at her and I ignore her as I keep my face neutral when Irene shifts her gaze at me.

"That's your friend,right?" Irene asked.

"Yes Bae, sorry if she's making a scene." I said apologetically with a sly smile.

"Nah.. she's a regular customer here so it's ok." She said and waved her hand dismissively. "But may I know why she's here every time you were here?"

"She just want a place to kill her time ma'am and she told me that she really loves our coffee."

“Hmm.. that’s a compliment then. By the way, your shifts will end in one hour, do you think you can fill one of your coworker’s schedule—.” Her words were cut off when the door swung open as if there’s an extreme wind hitting the glass door directly and intentionally . “Whoa, that made me shocked.” Irene said and clutched her chest in surprised.

“Yeah, that’s one extreme hit.” I said and shifts back my gaze at her. “What were you saying earlier ma’am?”

“Oh I was-.” She stopped again for a second time when the door swung open one more time, but this time, four gorgeous women stepped in inside the café. Taking all the customer’s attention.

“Hey Lisa!” Sana greets me giddily and waved her hand before approaching me on the counter. “Can I ask for a caramel coffee?”

“Uh sure.” I said as I punch her order in the mini screen attached in front of me and looked up again. “What about them?” I asked and jolt my head towards her friends.

“Oh uhm, I would like to order one slice of Black Forest cake and one americano.” Chaeyoung orders and smile at me widely before looking behind her and let Jisoo to stand in the front.

“How about you ma’am?” I asked professionally and wait for her to pick her order as she scan the menu above my head. While waiting for Jisoo’a order, I noticed Jennie staring to the woman beside me, intently while mumbling something. My brows furrowed and adjust my glasses to see clearly if she’s really staring to my boss but Chaeyoung stand in front of me, causing to vanished Jennie on my sight.

“Please give me chocolate drink.” Jisoo finally orders and smile warmly.

“Is that all ma’am?” I asked when it seems that the last woman behind them, don’t have any intention to say her order.

“One milk coffee.”She said monotonous, her cat-like eyes piercing on mine like I did a crime and I can feel the uneasiness building inside me.

“That’ll be 685 ma’am.”

Sana hand me her credit card and I swiped it on the card swiper before giving it back to her with a wide smile,refraining myself to steal a glance at the cat-like eyed girl. “Please take your seat ma’am and wait for your order, I’ll just call your name.”

“Thank you Lisa.” Sana said before they all walked towards the table.

I adjusted my glasses before starts making their orders. I can still feel the gaze making a hole behind me and that makes me uncomfortable, I keep shrugging off the uneasiness and that’s when Irene noticed me.

She patted my shoulder causing me to look at her. “Are you ok?” She asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah, what were you saying earlier?”

“What? I just went out from my office and this is the first time we’ve talked this day.” She said confusedly, furrowing her forehead like it was the confusing moment that happen to her.

“What?” I asked quizzically, stealing a quick side glance at her before continuing the coffee I’m making. “You were here more than ten minutes already.”

“Lis, why don’t you go home after you serve that coffee? You really looked not ok.”

“Irene, what are you saying?” I asked as I spin around to face her. “We were talking earlier before my friend came-.”

“Hey uhm, Lisa?” We both snapped our heads behind us when Chaeyoung interrupted me from talking.

“Oh uh sorry. I’m going to serve it.” I said as I put their orders in a tray, she smiled at me before walking back to their table and I looked back to Irene. “I’m going off after this.” I said and she nods.

“Just make sure that you’re going to rest.”

“Yes ma’am.” I said with a salute and made my way to the table where four gorgeous women are waiting for me, I mean their orders. “Sorry if it takes too long.” I apologized and starts putting down their orders one by one. “One caramel coffee, one americano and your slice ofblack forest and here’s the chocolate milk, and the last one. Here’s the milk coffee.” I said smiling warmly to Jennie who’s now raising her left brow as me, I don’t know if she’s trying to intimidate me but I ignore that as much as possible and my smile grew wider when I looked at her and our eyes met. “Enjoy and thank you for coming.”

“Thank you.”

I bowed my head slightly before turning my heels but I stopped when Sana tugged my sleeve and I looked at her. “Lis, good luck.”

“For what?” I asked, creasing my brows.

“For..uhm..for the..uh..” She stopped when she can’t finished her words, causing me to looked at her weirdly. “Never mind.” She dismissed and chuckled nervously before taking a quick glance to Jennie.

“You ok Minatozaki?” I asked, refraining myself to laugh at her weird antics.

“She’s fine, she just hit her head on the door earlier.” Jisoo chime in. I shook my head while chuckling and continued my way towards Seulgi’s table who’s still staring at my boss with her twinkling eyes.

“Would you stop that? You might creep her out.” I rebukes her and smacked her head lightly.

“How lucky you are to worked for such a gorgeous woman, look how fine she is.”

“Stop fantasizing my boss, you creepy maniac lesbian!”

“Oh please Lisa, I ain’t like you who don’t know how to admire young fine women.” She snorts and waved her hand. “Go and change your clothes so we can go.”

I furrowed my forehead deeply, making a hole in the middle of it and stared at her quizzically. “How’d you know that she let me off early?” Her eyes widens and quickly advert her gaze on me.

“Ow that’s interesting.” I heard Jisoo loudly said causing us to whipped our heads on their table, but she wasn’t looking at us, instead. She’s looking to Jennie who’s now smirking.

“Your boss spoke loudly, of course I’ll hear them, everyone will would.” Seulgi said chuckling nervously. “Just go Lisa, you wouldn’t want me to wait another hour for you right?”

“Who told you to wait for me in the first place.” I snorts and rolled my eyes at her before walking straight to the staff room to grabbed my things and change my clothes.

After I finished changing my clothes, I went out of the staff room and saw Jisoo and Jennie standing in front of Seulgi’s table and it seems that whatever they talking about, it’s serious. “What’s up?” I asked as soon as I stood near them, looking back and forth to them.

“They just asking for our assignments.” Seulgi answered as she stand up and grabbed my hand. “Let’s go.” She said and pulled me hastily out from the café.

“Hey hey, I’m not crippled just so you know.” I remind her and took back my hand from her grip. “Why are they even asking for our assignments if that Jisoo girl is our top student?”

“Does google know everything?” She asked back, making me look at her weirdly. “The answer is no and so as Jisoo.”

“I didn’t said that she’s that smart, dumbass.” I snickered and shook my head before hopping on my bike. “What’s wrong with you? You’re just admiring Irene earlier with your eyes twinkling but after those two girls talked to you, you begun acting like they want to pick a fight with you.” I said as I starts trampling on my bike.

“Don’t mind me Lis.” She said with her serious face that I rarely saw on her. Whatever that they talked about, I’m sure as hell that it’s not about the damn assignments, but I’m not gonna push harder, I want her to tell me what it is because she trust me, not because I forced her.

—

“Ready?” Byul asked me as she jeered her head on the door.

“Do you think we will win?” I asked. They all looked at me like I did a crime. They can’t blame me tho, it’s been long since I stopped from battling and this feels like nostalgic. The crowd that will cheer for us, the lime light that I need to embrace once I step inside the ring and that thought alone, makes me feel my anxious.

“Relax Lis, you’re a good dancer. We will win this battle.” Seulgi tells me and squeezed my shoulder to assure me.

“She’s right, you could even beat the trio masquerade on how good you dance.” Bambam said earning a disapproving look from Seulgi.

“I hate to admit that and it hurt me but that douchebag is right.” Seulgi admits, slouching her shoulder and pad back to the make up table.

“Guys, this will only your first battle, you still have a long way until you’ve reach the chance to battle with the trio.” Moonbyul reminds us as she fully entered inside the waiting room. “But honestly, today is not just ordinary day and it surprised me.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

“The trio are here, not to battle but they came just to fucking watch and be the one of the hundred audience, can you imagine that?” She told us with her shocked expression and throw her hands in the air.

“For real?!” Yeji and Seulgi exclaims and ran towards the door but Moonbyul is too quick to stopped them.

“I just want to see them!” Seulgi whines and tries to push moonbyul away from the door.

“No! It’s not time for you to show your face on the crowd!” She chided as she smacked Seulgi’s arm. “Wear those damn mask if you wouldn’t want to see them your face and mob you outside this underground.” She orders and picks up the white mask that will cover half of our face and throw it to us.

“Aren’t we gon’ sue for this?” Yeji asked.

“Yej, we’re in an illegal place, do you think the trio will file a complaint to police because we copied them?” Bambam asked mockingly while wearing the mask on his face and looked himself at the mirror. “I wore it better than them.”

“Would you stop mocking my babies? What the fuck is your problem with those innocent fine woman?!” Seulgi asked irritatedly. Bambam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Did he just squint his eyes at me?” Seulgi asked in disbelief.

“Yep, he did.” I said while chuckling and wear the mask. “This is for you mom.” I muttered while staring myself from the mirror, I heaved a deep breath and exhales slowly, pulling my necktie to tighten it.

“It’s about time guys.” Moonbyul announced making us alert, stood tall and firm. “Break a leg.”

“We will but not literally.” Seulgi joked, making us all giggle.

I released another shaky breath before following them. As soon as we stepped out from the waiting room, there’s two half of reaction from the audience. One is they are looking at us with their judgmental eyes while murmuring words we don’t want to hear, second is they are cheering for us not because they know us, but because we’re a new competitor and they saw us as instant money.

“Don’t mind them, just focus on the battle.” Bambam told us and looked at Seulgi. “Bitch, stop looking everywhere! I said focus on the battle!”

“They’re so hot with their casual fit! Oh my God!” Seulgi exclaims as she stared hardly at the trio. I couldn’t help but to look at them to justify Seulgi’s description, and the Bear was right. Seeing those three girls wearing their casual fits are so damn gorgeous and such an eye catchers.

The tallest is wearing crop top with high waist pants and a black doctor martens, the smallest is wearing a hoodie and a track pants and white a simple snicker while the last one is wearing a fucking Chanel crop top blouse,peeking her calvin klei sports bra partnered with Chanel black ripped jeans and a Chanel white shoes. Was she a human Chanel?? And yes, of course. They are looking at us, or should I say, they are looking at me. But no, I can’t see their faces ‘coz their still wearing their mask.

“You’re damn right Seul, they’re so fucking hot.” Yeji whispered hardly while shrugging the older girl’s shoulder.

“Yeji! Please not you too!” Bambam irritatedly hit Yeji’s arm. “There’s no special about them.”

“You know what Bam? Sometimes, it makes me wonder if your holding grudge against them and we don’t know what’s that reason or you’re just gay, thats why you can’t see them as a woman but a rival.” Seulgi mocked, rolling her eyes behind her mask.

“First, I’m not gay you dumbshit, second is, I just can’t find the interesting part in those girls. I don’t find them special, I don’t even find them gorgeous or whatever you found them and you’re drooling over them.” Bambam tells her and Seulgi was about to storm towards her but she was stopped by Yeji, who quickly stood in front of her.

I don’t know if it just me, but I can feel the gaze they’re giving to me shifted to Bambam and the smallest of them was about to moved but she was stopped by the tallest and snapped her head hardly to Bambam. Her hands are clenching into tight fist ball. What the fuck is happening? Can they hear us?

“That’s enough, let’s just finish this battle and go home.” I rebuked them and tapped Bambam’s shoulder. “Bam, just let the girls admire them, we have different taste for the girls. Sure, they are not gorgeous for your eyes, but for us, they are. So let’s just finish this and have some cold beers. What do you think?”

“Much better.” Bambam uttered softly and nods his head before starts climbing inside the ring. I looked back to Seulgi and Yeji and smiled at them before we all followed him.

—

“Have you seen how those 8 men cried when they lose to us?” Yeji asked, laughing her ass off.

“That was hilarious! Oh my God, I couldn’t imagine their faces when the crowd cheered for us loudly than them!” Seulgi exclaims and wrapped her arm on my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. “You didn’t even show your real move.”

“I did!”

“No you’re not.” Bambam chime in before chugging on her beer and wiped her mouth using the back of his palm. “We know how you dance, and what you did there? You were like just a bored girl who just wants to dance, but that was really a good moves Lisa.” He added and ruffles my hair like a proud brother to her little sister.

“Aren’t y’all praising me too much? Y’all did a nice job too.” I said shyly as I sipped on my glass of beer.

“You’re such a humble bastard. Two of the trio even clapped their hands when you danced in the middle with your shit moves.” Yeji said snickering, she’s drunk, I can see on her already flushed cheeks.

“I saw that! They did clapped their hands giddily!” Seulgi exclaims, pointing exaggeratedly at Yeji before facing me and tapped my shoulder. “You’re really one lucky bastard! Do you remember when they waved at you after they won last time?”

“Bitch, you’re drunk. How can you say that they knew it was me who’s dancing?” I asked chuckling while shaking my head and removed her arm on my shoulder. “I should put you to bed.”

“They knew it was you.”

I stopped and snapped my head to Seulgi in stunned surprised. Her serious voice send chills on me that made me shiver. “What are you talking about Seul? Do they have superpowers to see who’s behind my mask?” I asked while laughing nervously. That’s impossible right? But how can I deny the fact that the girl in the middle is glaring at me when Seulgi and Yeji hugged me tightly when they announced the winner. That glare she gave me the first our eyes met and one last thing. That girl’s eyes, it seems very familiar, I think I have seen that eyes before. And her deathly glare, I already felt that from someone I know. “No, that’s impossible.” I voiced out, shrugging off that thought.

“I must be drunk, let’s go home Lisa.”

“We better be, I need to go home first before dad.” I said as I helped Seulgi to stand up. “C’mon Seul, you’re heavy!” I groaned and tightened my grip on Seulgi’s shirt to stand her straight before looking to Bambam. “You’ll be fine on this Bam?”

“Don’t worry I got this, I’ll just let Yeji crash my place for tonight.” I nodded my head before tugging Seulgi towards the door and once I stepped on foot outside Bambam’s place. I can feel someone is looking at me, or should I say they. Because I can feel multiple pair of eyes looking at me.

“Lisa, let’s go home fast.”

I looked at the girl on my side in surprised. She looks more sober now that before we went out from Bambam’s place. Her face is very serious and she keeps looking behind us.

“Seul, are you ok? You seems wasted just awhile ago.”

“I’m sober now. Let’s go Lis.” She said and we both hopped on in our bike and starts to drove away. Seulgi begun acting like a weird person these day, at first she’ll act like a normal Seulgi who don’t give a fuck on her surroundings, but lately. She’s more becoming serious every now and then, I don’t know what happen with her but I just hope that she’s not using drugs. And one more thing, it seems that she can feel the gazes because she keeps looking behind us where I can feel the gazes coming from.

And it really makes me anxious!

_______


	5. Absorbing my strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their last tour came to its end and bitch! All Lisa’s ship sails, especially Jenlisa! :((((

**Jennie**

"Until when we're going to do this?" Jisoo asked me with her forehead furrowing.

"Until I can prove to myself that she's the one that my father is talking about." I answered as I focused my eyes at the nerdy girl.

"But she is really the one." Chaeyoung said and I couldn't help but to scoffed. "One of example is her move."

"Chaeng no." Jisoo stopped her but her girlfriend continued to praise Lisa about her moves.

To be honest, I can't deny the fact how good she is in dancing, the sharpness of her moves, her every limbs moving like she practiced that song a lot for an entire year, but then again. I knew that they just did that choreos in a span of a week. That was really good, she's so good.

Am I going to admit that? No.

"She's not that good." I lied but Jisoo shot me an accusing look and scoffed. "Fine, she's really good but that doesn't mean she's the one." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked back to the nerdy girl with her punk best friend.

"Are we still going to follow them until their house?" Jisoo asked again.

"Yes."

"Why tho? It's not like they will do something stupid and her best friend kind of creeping me out." Chaeyoung said, her body shivered from the thought that Seulgi can feel us following them.

That punky girl is not ordinary, I knew it from the very first time I've seen her, her scent is not the usual smell for a normal human, there's something more than that. She even heard Lisa and her boss talking behind the counter where in, she literally 15 feet away from them. That's why Jisoo couldn't help herself but to spout teasing word at her.

"I just want to make sure that she's safe."

"Why?" This time, Chaeyoung asked me with a teasing smile dancing on her lips.

"Because! I still need to know if she's the one!" I exclaims, rasing my voice a little bit.

"Quick! Hide!" Jisoo commands, pulling us behind a dark alley.

"What happened?" Chaeyoung asked again, confusedly.

"That punky girl stopped from trampling, I think she heard me." I said softly, lowering my voice as much as possible. She's really not an ordinary human.

"What's wrong Seul? Why'd you stopped?"

"Nothing, let's go."

When the two woman starts trampling again, we came out from the dark alley and Jisoo stroke me a dagger look.

"You almost let us caught Jennie."

"Sorry ok? I forgot that punky can feel us."

"We need to be more extra careful this time and I think we need an explanation from Sana if who the hell is that woman." Jisoo said before turning her heels. "Let's go home, I don't want someone to know that they are followed by vampires."

"But—."

"No Jen, we are going home." She insisted and grabbed my hand.

You know what's funny between our friendship? I'm maybe the heiress but she's older than me so I had no choice but to listen to her. Chaeyoung is the youngest and Sana and I are in the same age. Jisoo practically our older sister, she'll act at her age whenever its needed, just like now.

When we got home to Minatozaki, Sana is waiting for us on the living room, with her Shiba pajamas and popcorn in hands. "Finally, so how did it go?"

"They won." Jisoo said nonchalantly before takin a seat beside Sana and grabbed handful of popcorn and shoved all of it inside her mouth.

"As expected. She danced so well right?"

"Yes, she's so good." Chaeyoung answered and also sat beside her. "All of them actually but Lisa really stand out."

"But she looked so anxious, don't you think?" Jisoo asked as she grabbed another popcorn popping it inside her mouth.

"She hates the lime light, she'll get used to it soon."

"Hey Sana, how much do you know Seulgi?" I asked as I sat on the single couch and crossed my legs.

"Well, what do you girls want to know?"

"All about the things you know about her." I said with my rest bitch face.

Sana popped a popcorn before giving the bowl to Chaeyoung and she looked at me. "She's not an ordinary human, actually, I just found out this recently."

"Tell me." I demands.

She nods her head and signaled us to follow her upstairs because her mom is still awake and there's a chance that she might hear us, when we got inside her room. We all settled in her bed and wait for her to proceed.

"So when I noticed that I can smell something on her, that probably you also noticed that stinky smell emitting from her body, I started to investigate and you won't gonna believe what I've just found out."

"Try us Sana." Chaeyoung mocked and popped another popcorn.

"She's a werewolf."

"A what?!" The three of us asked in unison.

"A fucking werewolf who seems to be Lisa's guardian."

"That explains that she can feel us following them and she can hear everything even if she's 15 feet away from them." Jisoo said nodding her head understandingly. "but what do you mean by she is Lisa's guardian?"

"When Chaeyoung said that she's the one, she really is the one."

"You mean that nerd is a fucking half werewolf and half vampire? How did it happen when both of her parents are normal human?" I asked, couldn't believe what I'm hearing right now.

"Her Dad isn't her real Dad, they were really from Thailand and just moved here when she's 7 years old." Sana explained and I swore that I hitched my breath. So that's mean, she's literally the person that my dad wants me to marry? Really? A werewolf?! How can I marry a person, I mean an animal that I hate the most? Is my dad sick in the head?

"She's a werewolf. Oh God, Jennie what is your dad thinking to asked you to marry a dog?" Jisoo said, her lips quivering and her body shivered.

That thought alone makes me want to disobey the King. First, I found out that she's a nerd, a woman and now a fucking werewolf?!

"Can my life be worser?" I yelled and throw my body onto the bed and rubbed my face using my palms with a loud groan. "Dad must be crazy, I need to call him!"

"No you don't, unless you want to see him mad." Chaeyoung stopped me from calling the King and steal the phone from my grip.

"But Roseann! She's a dog!"

"And a vampire like us."

"But still a dog!" I insist and rolled out of the bed. "I don't want to get tied with a dog!" I exclaims, picking on my nails while pacing back and forth.

"At least she's not one of those smelly dog we've encountered." Jisoo shrugs and climbed off of the bed to stopped me from walking. "And that also explains why she can hide her scent and her thoughts from us."

"But she doesn't have any idea that she's one of us." Sana tells her, jumping off of the bed and walked on her study table and opened one of the drawers. She took out a piece of paper, or should I say an old photograph. "This is Larry Manoban, her real Dad." She said and give us the picture she was holding.

"He seems to be a normal human, this is more confusing." Jisoo said and shoved back the photo to Sana.

"And that is what's making this situation even confusing. She's a half vampire but no one in her parents are vampires."

"Then how could you say that she's half vampire?" I asked, Sana shifted her gaze at Chaeyoung who became silent. "What's going on?"

"She's not a vampire, yet. But she will, soon."

"I don't understand? How will it happen?" I asked, my forehead furrowing, making a shallow hole in the middle of it. "Can someone please explain it to me?" I demands, getting frustrated from all the revelation.

"I can't see it clearly, but based on my blurry premonition, there's a woman who will going to be the strongest vampire amongst us, I can't see her face tho because she's standing with her back facing me."

"Jen, why don't we just start approaching her?" Jisoo suggested, but I grimaced and shook my head furiously.

"No, I'm not going to talk with a dog."

"Stop it Jen, she's still a human, don't call her like that." Sana rebuked and hit my arm softly.

"Ok, but one more thing that makes me question her character, if her both parents are normal human and so as her Step father, then how come she became one of werewolves?"

"That is, the reason why I didn't come with you because I went to Seulgi's house. But that's not a good idea because they found out that I'm a vampire now." Sana said, laughing out loud. We all looked at her ludicrously, was there any fun in that? Someone found out that she's a vampire and yet she can still laugh on that?

"Sana, you're on drugs again." Chaeyoung tells her while shaking her head disappointedly.

"I ain't an addict, it's just that. Even if they found out that I'm a vampire, they'd still welcomed me into their house and we talked like we used to do, that's actually funny." Sana tell us and laugh again.

Jisoo walked beside her and hit her head. "Stupid, Seulgi probably know that you're a vampire now, what if she tell about it to Lisa?"

"Then Lisa will know that her best friend is a werewolf, I bet Seulgi doesn't want that to happen." Sana said with a shrugs and sat back on the edge of her bed. "Tomorrow, we need to starts our plan."

"What plan?" I asked, creasing my brows.

"Operation; bring the soon to be wife with the heiress back at the kingdom."

"Oh fuck!"

—

"Here she is, go Sana." Jisoo pushed Sana towards Lisa who came alone inside our room. That is so unusual, I wonder where is that punky girl.

"Hey Lisa."

"Hey Sana, what's up?" Lisa greets back while putting down her bag on her chair and steal a glance at me. She can feel the gaze huh?

"I was wondering if you would like to join us this coming Saturday?"

"Oh uhm, sorry but I have work on weekends."

"Do something Sana!" Jisoo shouted on her thought and I'm sure that Sana heard that because she steal a glance at us on the back before shifting back her gaze to Lisa and her smile grew wider.

"How about after your work?"

Lisa fidgets on her seat and looked over her shoulder, I know she can feel the heavy gaze I’m giving to her. When our eyes met, I held her gaze. There's something on her doe eyes that I cannot explain. It's as if her eyes absorbing my power, my strength and everything on me. She rarely look back at me, because whenever she does, she will quickly looked away, but this time is different.

She was staring at my eyes while her forehead furrowing, she squinted her eyes and her gaze became heavy. I felt something weird inside me, my body starts to buzz and I can feel every wisp of the wind knocked out from my lungs.

"Her gaze! Fuck! I couldn't will my eyes to look away!" I screamed on my thought, my body froze like some construction worker used a cement to my body. My heartbeat became faster than it usual and for the first time in my life, I felt scared for my life.

"Jen, jen! Look at me." Chaeyoung called me in a panic and held both of my shoulders, shrugging me lightly.

"Jennie! Come on, stop looking at her, you're getting paled!" Jisoo chided and cupped my face, but then again, I can't. Her eyes absorbing all my strength and I can feel my body became numb and I couldn't will my eyes to tear my gaze away from her. "Fuck it! Sana, we need help here!" She shouted on her mind.

"Lisa!" I immediately sucked for an air when Lisa looked away, whipping her head at her best friend who called her name loudly. "Are you ok?" Seulgi asked her worriedly before stealing glance at me.

"Yeah, why are you out of breath?" Lisa asked confusedly. She was totally unaware what is happening right now! She's so damn stupid! She was near to kill me but she acted like there's nothing happened?!

I was about to stand up to confront that nerd after I catches my own breath and became stable but Jisoo and Chaeyoung tugged my sleeve and warn me with their eyes.

"Bullshit!" I hissed and sat back abruptly on my chair.

"What did just happen?!" Chaeyoung asked.

"I don't know! It's as if she's absorbing my strength when she stared at me! I couldn't move and I couldn't even tear my gaze away from her!" I whispered hardly and throw my arms in the air.

"Who the hell is that girl?!" Jisoo exclaims and sat back on her chair. "We need to know who the hell is that girl! And if ever we need to fly back to Japan and asked the King, we will—."

"Shut it babe, Seulgi can hear us." Chaeyoung shushed her girlfriend with a light slap on her arm.

"I don't care! That Lisa girl almost killed the heiress!"

"Enough Chu, I'm fine." I said to assure her and squeezed her shoulder to calm her down. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" Chaeyoung asked and wander her eyes around the room and looked back at me with worries. "There's still a lot of students here."

"We're not gonna use our powers Chaeng, we just need to force that nerdy girl and her punky friend to come to Jisoo's fake birthday celebration." I said before walking towards Lisa's table.

Sana immediately looked on us when she noticed our presence m, same with Seulgi who became alert and covered Lisa immediately. "What do you want?" She asked with her voice full of anger, her eyes burning on mine. "Princess.." She added, mumbling the last word.

"Oh uhm, yeah. They just want to ask you and Lisa to join us, because it's Jisoo's birthday." Chaeyoung chimes in and stand in the middle of us.

"I'm sorry, but I have work." Lisa said, smiling at Jisoo apologetically. She looked at me but I quickly advert my gaze anywhere. What happened earlier wasn't good, I will never let that happen again.

"It'll start at night, you can come after your work." Chaeyoung said.

"Sorry but I might-."

"Ok, we're going." Seulgi said, cutting her off. "After all, we need to enjoy a little." She added and turned around to face her best friend, she smiled at Lisa as if she didn't killed us with her glare awhile ago. "Don't worry Lis, I got you."

"But I can't, my shift will at least end at 10 pm."

"No worries, I can handle that." Seulgi assures her before turning back at us. "Well then, see you on Saturday.."

Her gaze bore at me with a little smirk on the corner of her lips, and I really want to wipe that away. I held her gaze and we both glaring to each other, If it wasn't I had to stay away from Lisa, I'd certainly ripped her head off, but then again. She's Lisa's best friend and guardian, I'm sure she's thinking about killing us all too, just to protect the nerdy girl.

"Let's go back to our seat girls." Sana tells us, dragging me away from the two girl. "Jen, what just had happened?"

"Your childhood friend, I want to suck her blood." I said in gritted teeth, not tearing my gaze at her even if we already seated down on our chair.

"Calm down Jen, we need to be close to her as much as possible to get information about Lisa." Jisoo reminds me.

I released an exasperated sigh before turning my face to Rosé. "What we're going to do to gain that punky's trust?" I asked.

She paused and think for a way and she snapped her fingers after a minute. "She likes the trio."

"Oh no, that's a big no no Chaeyoung." Jisoo said, shaking her head furiously. It's as if she can read her girlfriend's mind. "I am never gonna reveal that we are the trio!"

"Ok fine, give me a better idea then." Chaeyoung scowls and shoot her girlfriend a death glare.

"Why don't we just torture her?"

"Kim Jisoo!" The three of us exclaims, causing all our classmate to look at us but we ignore them. Who gives shit about them if we have a worst problem rather than a look of admiration towards us. We know we're gorgeous but heck! Lisa and that punky girl is all we need to coos!

"I ain’t gonna hurt my friend, you fucking sadist!” Sana tells her glowering at her.

“But it’s still a no, I’m not gonna admit that I’m one of the trio.”

I shoot Chaeyoung a meaningful look and she quickly got my message, nodding her head before facing her girlfriend. “Babe..” She called flirty, making me and Sana to rolled our eyes. Sana even act like she was gagging. “We just had to tell her that we’re the trio but that doesn’t mean we will show ourselves to others, just for her only, so we can gain her trust.” Chaeyoung tells her, rubbing Jisoo’s face with her thumb and her other hand grabbed the latter’s hand and let it run on her hip slowly.

I refrained myself not to stopped Chaeyoung from how she seduce her girl. This shit seriously giving me goosebumps!

I can see how Jisoo took a hard swallowed, eyes blinking rapidly and a drop of sweat starts forming on her forehead. “Fine, let’s tell her.”

Bitch, she’s so whipped and weak!

______

ydnic😎


	6. I lose my shit!

**Lisa**

"Remind me again why did you accept their invitation?" I asked, looking at Seulgi through the mirror reflection while buttoning my elbow length black sleeve.

"Because you need to unwind." She answered. "Mr.Marco is also there, why are you so scared Lis?"

"Bitch, I'm not scared, I'm more ashamed."

"Because of what? Dude, your dick will stay inside that pants. No one will know that you had that, not unless you decided to get laid." She said coyly while snickering. First, I'm not ashamed that I have DSD, which is a very rare case of having a dick on a woman's body, second, the reason that I am ashamed is that, those three girls except Sana, invited me personally when in fact, we barely know each other, all we had is hard staring contest especially that brunette with cat-like eyes.

I throw the first thing I've seen from the table beside full length mirror, but to my surprised, she catches it without even looking. "Not on my peripheral watch." She huffed and threw back the powder bottle on me and for the second time, I got surprised because I didn't had the chance to catch it and it hit me right on my forehead.

"Fuck Seulgi!" I hissed as I rubbed my forehead.

"No sweetie, I ain't gonna give you the fuck that you want." She teased and stands on her feet after she finishes wearing her white vans. "Ready?"

"You seriously not acting like you didn't hurt me!" I said, stroking her a dagger look.

"It's not my fault that you have slow hands to catch things." She shrugs and patted my shoulder. "Let's go." She added as she made her way out from my room but she halt and look back at me. "Oh, I was totally kidding about you getting laid 'coz I'm not gonna let you with any of those girls."

"I don't have plans either, so reminding me is unnecessary." I tells her, shutting the door behind me. "Let me bid my goodbye to my mom."

After we bid our goodbyes to my mom and several reminders about her meds and everything else that she needs to take while I'm away. We head straight to the Minatozaki which is the place was just five blocks away from our house.

If we didn't know that there's a birthday celebration inside, we would think that everybody inside the house were already sleeping for how silent it was.

"Are you sure that there's a party inside?" I asked the woman beside me.

"Of course, actually, they are already started the party." Seulgi replied, as if she was already inside earlier and she just went out to fetch me up and guide me to enter the house. The two guards in the guardhouse smiled at us when they saw our faces, of course they'd know us. We are Sana's childhood friend.

When we both entered inside the huge house of Minatozaki's, that's when I heard the faint beats of the music coming from the backyard, lot of maids keep coming in and out from the kitchen carrying each food of trays.

"I didn't know that this was a huge party." I whispered softly while making my way in the kitchen.

"Lisa, where the hell are you going?" Seulgi asked when she noticed that I am not standing behind her anymore.

"I have to greet my Dad." I said as I enter inside the kitchen and saw my old man behind the stove with his chef uniform. "Hi Dad."

He looked over his shoulder but still not letting go the kitchen turner and kept stirring. But he still managed to flashed his wide smile when he saw me walking towards him. "Hey baby." He greets back and called one of his assistant chef to continue what he was doing. He wiped his hands with the dry towel sprawled above the countertop before he pulls me into a tight hug. "You looked handsome tonight."

"Dad, that's not nice to say those words to your daughter." I pout and scrunched my nose up.

"Yeah yeah, but still. I've said what I said." He dismissed. "Sana told me that there will be a visitor tonight and asked me to cook a lot of food, especially this one." He said and point at the bowl of Gamjatang, my favorite, that is now carried by one of the maids and bring it out. "But she never told me that it was you and Seulgi."

"Nah, today is Jisoo's birthday and we aren't the only ones who will come." I said.

He frown and tilt his head confusedly. "Ma'am Jisoo's birthday? How will it happen when her birthday —."

"Lisa you came!" Dad was interrupted when Sana shouted behind me and pulled my hand. "I thought you weren't coming."

"My boss let me off early, which is really getting suspicious."

"Why tho?"

"I guess she and Seulgi have their dirty little secret." I whispered softly while laughing, not wanting Seulgi to hear me.

"Ooh." She coos and looked behind me. "I gotta need to borrow your daughter, uncle." Sana told my Dad and the latter smiled at him, nodding off her head. "Let's go, we already started the party." She said and dragged me towards the backyard.

I don't know if we were early because when we got to the backyard, there were only the six of us. Seulgi sitting on the round table already eating mercilessly, Jisoo beside her and Chaeyoung on the other side of hers, Sana dragged me again and pushed my shoulder down to take the seat beside Jennie fucking Kim, who's wearing an untied silky pink robe, peeking her red two piece inside with a wine glass in her hand.

She looks so hot and I swear to God that I hitched my breath when I smelled the alluring scent of hers, her hair tied in a messy bun and her cheeks flushed, maybe because she's been drinking a lot before we arrived. And I keep controlling myself not to steal a glance at her thick crossed hips under the table, she looks so elegant just by sitting beside me.

"You didn't told me that it was a pool party." Seulgi said with her mouth full of food. Sana frowns and hit her.

"Stop talking while your mouth is full!" She yelled before taking the seat beside me. "And it's not a pool party, Jen just want to swim."

"Isn't it too cold for a swim?" I asked chuckling, but I stopped when a gaze pierce on my side profile and from then, I knew Jennie was staring at me with her deathly stare. "K-kidding."

Without a word, Jennie elegantly rose from the chair and turned her back on me, she seductively removed the silk robe from her body, well at least on my perception, before tossing it to the ground. She sexily walked towards the pool and I couldn't help but to stare at her behind, feeling something inside my pants rioting on my crotch. I blink my eyes rapidly and cleared my throat before looking back to the table.

Seeing the three women looking back at me with their teasing smile except Seulgi, who's now furrowing her brows.

"So uhm, happy birthday Jisoo." I started.

Her forehead wrinkled and look at me as if what she heard from me is the most confusing things she had ever heard. "My birthday?"

"Isn't it the reason why you invite us?"

Chaeyoung used her elbow to nudge Jisoo secretly but I didn't missed that. It's my turn to be confused and looked at them quizzically.

"Oh uhm, yeah! It's my birthday!" Jisoo suddenly exclaims and clapped her hands with an awkward smile. "Sorry I forgot, I usually don't celebrate birthdays, it's just that my girlfriend insist to make one for me." She said and wrapped her arm on Chaeyoung's shoulder and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"That's sweet." I said, looking at them in awe.

"Yeah, how about you Lis? Do you celebrate birthdays?" She asked.

"Actually, since my mom got sick, I stopped minding those kind of events and I just focus on my mom."

"Your mom must be very important to you." Chaeyoung said, her voice is weak and full of sympathy.

"Of course, isn't it everyone loves their parents?"

"Yeah, I love my parents too, even if they are not my real parents." Jisoo said and smiled at me, her heart-shaped lips stretching in most warmly way.

"Me too, my Dad wasn't my real Dad."

"How about your mom?" Chaeyoung asked curiously, leaning half of her body in the table.

"She's my real mom." I replied.

“Oh really? So how did your mom and your step dad meet each othe-.”

Seulgi suddenly stood up from her seat which cause us to get startled and she looked at me with her serious face. "Lis, let's go home."

"What? Why? We just got here." I said and stands up, I am confused on why Seulgi became serious when in fact, she was bickering with Sana earlier.

"I said let's go." She said more firmly and grabbed my hand before dragging me.

"Why are you so eager to go home? Ms.Kang."

My eyes got widen when I saw Jennie standing in front of us, not because she looks so hot and sexy with her red two piece, wet hair and that smirk curving on the corner of her lousy lips, but because all I thought, she was in the pool, but how come that she's suddenly standing in front of us. How did it happen? Or maybe I just didn't notice her that she came out from the pool.

"We're going home Jen." Seulgi said, she's now more furious and I don't have any fucking idea why she begun acting like this.

"Seul, c'mon. What the hell is going on with you?" I asked irritatedly and took back my hand from her grip and look back to Sana. "What happen?"

"Nothing, we were just bickering and bantering." Sana answered and shrugged her shoulders.

I shifted my gaze back at Seulgi quizzically. "What's wrong Seul? Aren't you being rude to the birthday celebrant?"

"I don't like the way how they asked about your private life Lisa.”

“Why ms.Kang? Are you hiding something? Is there any secret you don’t want us to know?” Jennie asked again and took one step closer to Seulgi.

I quickly pulled Seulgi and stand in the middle of them before turning to Jennie. “Uhm J-jennie.” I started and swallowed the imaginary lump on my throat who suddenly became dry when I saw her cleavage screaming in front of me. “I’m sorry f-for how s-she act and I think it’s better for us to g-go.” I said stuttering and refrain my eyes to look down because God! She has a huge and lovely future in front of her, covered by a little piece of cloth.

She looked at me but she quickly advert her gaze somewhere, making me to frown. Am I really that ugly? Before, she had always been staring at me but now she almost didn't want to look at me! What’s wrong with this girl?

“All right, go, but don't expect us to invite you again and as you say, you’re being rude to the birthday celebrant.” Jennie said without even looking at me and she immediately turn her heels.

I immediately felt embarrassed by what she said so I quickly stopped her before she could take one step and grabbed her arm but I felt like my palm got burned when I touch her which cause me to quickly let go and looking at my palm in astonishment.

“What the—!”

“Ok! That’s it! We invited the two of you because of one thing we want to admit!”

“Chaeyoung no, last minute change of plan. We’re not gonna admit anything.” Jennie rebukes and throw a dagger look to Seulgi. “You still want to play this game Seulgi? Fine, I will play with you.” She said and took a step towards me but she still didn't look at me. The irritation starts pricking on my skin as she kept her eyes pierced behind me. Why can't she look at me?What's wrong with her?! And what game? What the hell is she talking about?

I snapped my head to Seulgi, her face became more furious and I think she’s beyond pissed right. “What do you want?” She asked directly to Jennie.

“Do you really want me to say it out loud Kang Seulgi?” Jennie asked back, challengingly. “I can tell you what I want but—.”

“Jen, I think we need to calm down first, you too Seulgi.” Sana chime in and pushed them away to each other slowly.

Seriously, I can feel the thick tension lingering around us while looking back and forth to Seulgi and Jennie, and I'm like a fool standing there and doesn’t have any idea what's going on.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked, confused and and annoyed. No one dared to answer me but Seulgi retreated with a sigh of annoyance and pad back to her chair, leaving me dumbfounded.

“Lis, can you help me with the food—.”

“No.” I uttered sternly to cut Sana off. “I demand to know what the fuck is going on? Did your friends know Seulgi? What game are they talking about? What secret is this damn gorgeous is talking about? I need to know because honestly? I am near to lose my shit right now! And if anyone doesn’t want to tell me, then fine! I’m leaving— no Seulgi you’re not coming with me!” I immediately stopped her when she stood up. I wait for an answer but they still kept their mouth shut and just exchanging glances. “Fuck!” I groaned and was about to turn my heel but I stopped when I bumped into a tiny figure behind me and to my fucking luck! I stumbled on the ground and the girl that I bump into? She didn’t even flinched or moved from her spot.

“You’re a short tempered nerdy girl, aren’t you?” Jennie utter mockingly with a chuckle.

“And you’re one of a hell strong tiny human.” I retaliate as I pushed myself from the ground and after shrugging off the dirt on my pants, I stood broadly in front of her. “I don’t know what the fuck is happening right now, but one thing is for sure. You couldn’t look straight on my eyes as if you are afraid of me when the first time you saw me, you couldn’t tear those cat-like eyes away from me and oh, before I forgot, that two pieces of clothes made you really look so hot and sexy.” I whispered at her and left her shocked as she heard those last words from me.

I can’t believe I’ve said those words, I am really embarrassed! What the fuck Lisa?! I chastised myself while walking away from them.

When I noticed that I was 10 feet away from her and saw that she’s still in shock, I ran quickly inside the house until I finally saw my Dad exiting the kitchen while removing his apron from his body. “Dad, are you about to leave?” I asked.

“Uh yeah, my duty for today was already done.” He said as he pad near me. “Why?”

“Uhm actually, I’m already done for tonight can we—.” My words cut off when I feel something heavy aura that made my body shivered and all my fleece stood up. I whipped my head towards the door where I came from and that dark aura is coming from there.

“Lisa, you ok? Why are you leaving so early?” Dad asked me and hold my shoulder, but I couldn’t feel anything, as the dark aura succumbing my whole being. As if that aura is preventing me to move, it’s so heavy that I can feel my body freezing and my heart is beating frantically.

I saw Seulgi running in haste and violently shut the sliding door behind her and ran closer to me. “The fuck did you do Lisa!” She said with a grin and suddenly pulled me out of the house, and I did nothing but to let her dragged me because I didn't have the ability to move my own feet.

We stopped from running when she made sure that we are already 10 blocks away from Minatozaki’s and we are near at our house. I rest my palms on my knees while catching my own breath, huffing and sighing.

“Damn Seul! That was the fastest run I’ve ever made!”

“And damn you for almost making us dead!” She scowled and hit my shoulder lightly. I know that Seulgi can ran fast but how come that she didn’t even had a single drop of sweat, meanwhile me, almost soaking my clothes with my own sweats. “What the fuck are you thinking to say those thing to Jennie?!”

My eyes widened at her question. “You heard it?!”

“What?! N-no, but based on Jennie’s reaction, I know that you told her nasty words!” She said and punched me again.

“I didn't say anything nasty, I even praised her!” I said defensively.

Seulgi frowns at me and was about to hit me again but her hand stop mid air and snapped her head at the road where we came from. “Shit, we better go home Lisa.” She said and dragged me again but this time, I didn’t let her. “Now what?!”

“Why are we even running? And we left Dad, what if he ask me why did we left him just like that?”

“Don’t worry about your Dad, he will be fine!” She said and tried to pulled me again.

“Kang fucking Seulgi!”

“Lisa fucking Manoban! Can we talk about this tomorrow?! We need to get inside your house!” She yelled back and forcefully dragged me for the nth time. I was about to protest but I stopped when I felt that someone is following us, I don’t know if it was the same person before because I can only feel pair of eyes this time.

When I open our main door, I was in surprised when I saw Dad sitting at the couch with a cup of coffee on his hand. He was also got surprised when he saw us entered the house hastily.

“Whoa, what happen? Why are you in a rush young ladies?” He asked.

“How did you got home fast?” I asked back.

“What are you talking about? I came home early this afternoon after I cooked everything for their little party. I thought you were there?”

“What afternoon? We were just talking at the Minatozaki’s house awhile ago before Seulgi dragging me out of the house for no reason.” I said confusedly.

He looked at me ludicrously, as if I was gone crazy and hallucinating. “Are you drunk?”

“W-what?! No! I am certainly sure that—.”

“Sorry Marco, your daughter is kind of drunk and I think she needs to take a rest.” Seulgi butted in and pulled me upstairs. I didn’t even had the chance to react when she used her strength to dragged me.

“We better talked about this tomorrow young lady!Dad said before Seulgi finally closed the bedroom door after pushing me inside.

“What was that?!” I snapped at Seulgi.

“I don’t know, maybe he was just tired from all the cooking?”

I stared at Seulgi incredulously, as if in between the three of us, she was way more acting like a drunk person. I heaved a deep breath and exhales exasperatedly before throwing down my body onto my bed. “Tonight really made me lose my shit!”

_______


	7. Author’s Note

**Hello! So uhm yeah, this story will be on hold in this site, I will only continue this on my Wattpad. Thank you!**

**JUST SEARCH FOR VAMPIRE GODDESSES [JENLISA G!P]**


End file.
